Ashes to Ashes
by Candy Von Schweetz
Summary: Dust to dust.


AN: Hello! I'm new to this fandom, so if I get any historical facts wrong, please let me know. I made all of Abe's sons die for a better storyline. Anyways, enjoy! Btw, this is mostly dialogue, and I didn't have much time to really develop the emotions of the characters, but I hope it's still good enough. April 14, 1865 Evening was just settling in. The sun was beginning to diappear behind the trees, casting the world in an orange pink glow that contrasted beautifully with the large, stone pillars of the White House. Abraham slowly felt the warmth of the light slip away as the hours ticked by while he continued to write in his journal. Lately he had taken to doing so, for he and his wife Mary were at odds. She claimed their relationship had lost their spark. Abe knew the only place he'd be going was hell if he didn't breach the subject soon. It didn't help that Mary was still grieving over the death of all four of their sons. But, for now, he just wanted to scribble a few entries into his book. He was just finishing up when their came a soft knock at the door, the disturbance causing the last letter to come out jagged on the page. He almost spilled the ink. Abraham pushed his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. "Enter." Speak of the devil. In came Mary, hands holding up the front of her modest dress so she wouldn't trip over the curtains of fabric. "Abraham, we need to talk." "I know, dear. I was actually about to come to you." Mary pasued, silent, trying to figure out what exactly she meant to say before she spoke again. "I don't know what to do anymore, Abraham. Before, when we were young, it was easy to love you." "And now it is not?" Mary ignored the question. "What happened Abe? Do you no longer love me? Am I suddenly not good enough?" "That is not the case, dear Mary-" "Don't you 'Dear Mary' me!" She interjected, hurt. "You know as well as I do that it's not the same! It's never been the same! After our wedding, you were different! I could see it in your eyes." Frankly, Abe shut up. She was right, after all. It hadn't been the same. And it wasn't Mary's fault. "Just face it, Abraham- we don't love each other anymore." Her voice cracked as she finished her rant. Abe stood and meneuvered around his desk over to Mary. He laid his hands on her arms reassuringly. There were tears in her eyes. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about you, Mary. I do love you, but I don't. It's all mixed up in my head and now I can't tell the difference anymore." Realization flickered across her delicate features. Time stood still as she gazed into Abe's eyes. "There was someone else, wasn't there?" She asked, but not with malice. More silenced passed. Abraham averted his gaze to the floor, hands hanging limply by his sides. "Yes," he confessed. "Before we were married." "What is her name?" Mary was no longer crying, but wasn't angry, either. Abe didn't know what to expect. "Shannon," he choked, his voice thick. "Shannon Wilks." "Did you love her?" "Yes- I still do. But I still love you, as well. It's just everything is so twisted around." "You mean you love me, but not as your wife." It was more a statement than question. "I'm sorry, Mary," He said, brown eyes honest. "I don't love you- at least, not like I should-" Something lightened in her eyes. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We can't change what fate has designed." Abe looked up, half shocked and half confused. "But have I not hurt you by my actions?" "I did not say that, Abe. But I love you- so much that I'd let you love someone else if it meant you were happy. That's all I want, Abe." "If you're trying to say I can be with Shannon, then don't. She... disappeared." "Either way, you do not love me. And I am fine. I'd be willing to step aside if that is what makes you happy." "So... what are you trying to say?" "I'm trying to say we should get a divorce," she said heavily. "But, what will happen to you? I still want you in my life, Mary." "I'll move into an estate here using my in Washington using my family's money, where you could visit me anytime. I'll never leave, Abe. I promise." By now the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She could tell Abe was holding it in, but barely. His hands quivered as he embraced her. "I never wanted to hurt you, Mary. You shouldn't have had to go through this." She just chuckled into his chest. "But at least I got to love the most handsome, amazing man in the world." Abe smiled. She was strong enough to take what was thrown at her. As they released, he let out his breath he didn't relize he'd been holding. "So," he began, "What say you to a night at the theater tomorrow?" Mary pulled a sad smile. "I'd be delighted. I bid you a good night, Abraham." "And you, Mary." She turned heel and started toward the doors, but she stopped. Mary turned her head to side, "If you could have gone back, back when we met, would you have changed anything?" Finally, after a long stretch of silence, he replied, "I would have tried to be a better man." That's the Abe I know, Mary thought. "You'll always be the best man I've ever met." Then she left. 


End file.
